HAY UNA VOZ
by Carol MacLand
Summary: CASARTE CON ESA HUÉRFANA SERÁ TU RUINA SOCIAL, EL CÍRCULO SOCIAL AL QUE PERTENECES NUNCA LA ACEPTARÁ, NUNCA
1. Chapter 1

**SONG FIC**

 **HAY UNA VOZ**

 **POR Carol MacLan**

 **Portada: Yuleni Paredes**

 _ **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**_

 _ **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**_

En la rama más alta del padre, la silueta de una mujer se distinguía a lo lejos, el viento movía sus rubios cabellos y secaba sus lágrimas lágrimas que por horas derramó, tratando de aliviar el dolor tan grande que embargaba su corazón

\- Eres el amor que he soñado, tú eres al que tanto había buscado, por ti partí de este hogar con los Leagan, esperando encontrarte y verte otras vez

\- Te extraño tanto princesa, siento que mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo y de se va a tu encuentro, desde que te vi siendo un niño robaste nos pensamientos, aunque tu no quieras voy a procurar que Tú me sientes aunque no esté a tu lado, pensaba un joven rubio parado frente a un gran ventanal en su lujosa oficina

La joven desciende del árbol en donde se escondía para que no la vieran llorar, cuándo se sintió más tranquila, mientras bajaba la colina los recuerdos llegaban a ella haciéndola suspirar, tan sol semana atrás disfrutaba planificando su boda y ahora... Ahora estaba tan sola y triste, cuestionando si habría tomado la decisión correcta

\- Desde que nos reencontramos en ese hospital y nos mudamos juntos tú Goza de todas mis alegrías, sin que te importaran mis arranques, mis locuras y mis desplantes,  
tú Llenas de color y humor mis días, llenado todos mi vida de alegría Albert, te extraño tanto mi amor

Pasaban los días y el rubio estaba triste, más delgado y ojeroso, ya no tenía esa chispa de brillo en los ojos, una y otra vez se arrepentía de haber abierto su gran bocota, ¿como se le ocurrió repetir delante de ella la sarta de estupideces que incesantemente decía su tía? esos arcaicos pensamientos y códigos sociales decadentes

\- No debió ser así, nunca debí repetir tantas tonterías, nunca debí decir todo eso y lastimarte, eso fue lo que te apartó de mí, lo que te hizo partir, ahora siento morir sin ti, el eco de las palabras de su tía se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza atormentándole

\- CASARTE CON ESA HUÉRFANA SERÁ TU RUINA SOCIAL, EL CÍRCULO SOCIAL AL QUE PERTENECES NUNCA LA ACEPTARÁ, NUNCAA

\- ¿Por qué te conté eso? Debí callar, debí faltar a nuestra promesa, no podía mi amor, nunca imagine que esas palabras te lastimaría tanto, si pudieras perdonar mi estupidez, mi princesa mi vida está vacía sin ti, necesito tu calor, extraño el calor de tus labios, moriría si ya no te tengo a ti

Dos semanas habían pasado y los mil intentos del rubio por ir tras ellas se habían visto frustrados, reuniones urgentes, propuestas de negocios inesperadas que terminaban siendo nada, solo una persona de tiempo

Por la noches en la soledad de su recamara, el joven recordaba todos los momentos des pasión vividos con ella, añoraba sentir el calor de sus labios, la humedad de su cuerpo cuando en su cama eran uno, necesitaba sentirla vibrar en sus brazos cuando juntos tocaban el cielo, estaba viviendo un tormento añorando sus caricias y el sabor de su cuerpo

\- Mi ser te añora pequeña, en mi corazón Hay una voz, muy dentro de mi  
que dice que tú me amas, que fue sólo un arrebato que no deje que no te vayas, que también te duele y que me extrañas, esto ya es insoportable para, este tormento No la puedo ignorar, ya no tengo paz, no me deja pensar, se escucha tan fuerte que no la puedo callar, es más fuerte que yo

En medio de la oscuridad viendo las estrellas ella lo recuerda, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su vientre, recordaba con detalle ese momento sublime que los uniría por siempre, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

\- Yo se que eres tu quien me habla, no me puedo engañar ya no me puedo mentir así no estemos, junto a mi siempre lo voy a sentir , Albert es por tu bien, mi amor espero que no crees que fue una traición, tu mundo es tan distinto al mío, tu tía tiene razón, esto yo no lo sabía antes de tomar esta decisión, el ya se hace presente, Hay una voz, hay una voz, yo se que eres tú mi corazón, a viva voz la joven abría su corazón

\- Desde ahora Eres mi refugio y mi calma, eres mi vida y mi amor, Albert este era nuestro sueño dorado, abrazándose a sí misma se sentó en el pasto, entraba en el mismo lugar en donde lo conoció

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían separado y día con día no sólo su semblante había cambiado, casi no hablaba, se concentró en su trabajo para no enloquecer

Los investigadores no la encontraban, él que siempre la presentía tampoco la pudo encontrar, cuando se sentía sin fuerzas cerraba los ojos para recordarla

\- Tienes la paciencia que a todos le falta, tu con tú sonrisa me calmas, con tus ocurrencias llenas cada instante de magia mi vida y mis días, no entiendo por qué me dejaste, tu eres de las que No descansas si algo me hace sufrir

Tres meses habían pasado y ya el no era el mismo, eso poco le importaba a su tía que se aprovechaba de eso para manipular todo, ya lo había convencido de que ella lo había dejado por el famoso actor que en antaño había sido su novio

Con astucia y artimañas, ya lo había enredado con la zorra de Eliza, que era bien conocida entre los caballeros de la alta sociedad de Chicago y New York, por su belleza y su insaciable apetito sexual, era un secreto a voces dentro de su círculo las fama de " La Señorita Eliza Leagan"

La vieja Elroy estaba feliz y contenta brincado en una pata, porque desconocía de Eliza todas sus andanzas

Por fin el Patriarca había accedido a comprometer y dejar atrás el pasado dejando a la maldita huérfana en el olvido 

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **Song Fic Reto 3 DE ALSS 2016  
Canción HAY UNA VOZ  
Intérprete**

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Tan solo dos meses más y el compromiso sería anunciado, en una fiesta de gala con pompas y platillos, solo un detalle se escapó a la vieja que sabiéndose victoria de haber cerrado todas las puertas que llevarían al joven al paso

Como siempre George estaba atento a todo lo que rodeaba a su querido muchacho, aunque Elroy dio órdenes de concluir la búsqueda de la rubia

George intuyo que algo extraño debió pasar para su pequeñas niña huyera, dejando plantado a su novio, más de pues que se enteró en una de las tantas borracheras de Albert que ellos habían consumado su amor

Dos días antes a la fiesta de compromiso en el hogar de ponny, una joven madre llora amargamente por haber guardado silencio

Al escuchar de su querido George, este le narraba el infierno y la soledad en la que se sumió el rubio, y como su tía lo presionó hasta que accedió al compromiso

\- Albert No eres como los demás, tu eres un hombre excepcional, no debí tratarte igual, ahora se que te perdí y nos tocar sufrí, la joven lloraba por su error

El moreno finalmente logró que ella le contar lo que sucedió, Elroy la engañó, le dijo que él estaba comprometido desde niño, con la hija de una familia acaudalada, y si no cumplía todo lo perdería, Archie también caería en desgracia, y todo seria su culpa, y por las deudas ambos pararían en la cárcel, George estaba horrorizado

-¿Cuanta maldad residía en aquella anciana? Fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre asombrado de lo que se enteraba

\- Señora Candy no sea egoísta, piensa en él, en ustedes, le dijo mientras veía con amor una Carriola que estaba junto a ella, tratando de hacer entrar en razón

\- George no me va a perdonar, lo abandone, lo lastime, me escondí cuando vino por mí, me entere que seriamos padres no le busque, la joven lloraba con dolor el peso de sus decisiones era muy grande

\- Esta vez de le la oportunidad a él de elegir señora Candy, él tiene derecho a saber que ya es padre, aún estamos a tiempo de detener esa locura , ella viendo la Carriola, respiro profundo y acepto regresa con George

\- Dios yo se que hice mal pero si el me perdona yo no actuaré igual, Albert te juro no herirte más, vuelve a mi otra vez, todo el camino de regreso oró pidiendo a Dios le diera fuerzas para continuar sola si él ya no la amaba

Casi cinco meses habían pasado de la desaparición de la rubia y más de 8 días de la desaparición de George, el pobre rubio parecía una sombra en la oficina y en la mansión

Su tía le hizo una marcación hombre a hombre, una tenía en sus garras y no quitaba el dedo del reglón , casi lo enloqueció hasta que accedió a realizar no solo el anuncio del compromiso sino de una fecha de bodas

Finalmente el día tan esperado por Elroy llegó, de George ni sus luces, era de madrugada y el joven rubio divagaba en el ayer, tratando como siempre de encontrar el porqué de la ausencia de su amada

\- ¿En dónde estás mi amor? Regresa a mí por favor, ya pasaron cinco meses tres semanas dos días y esta angustia no me abandona, no puedo dejar de sentir que Hay una voz, dentro de mi, que dice que tu me amas, que no deje que te vayas, cada día es más fuerte, No la puedo ignorar, no me deja pensar, no la puedo callar, es más fuerte que yo, necesito tu calor

\- Buenos Días William ¿como estas el novio? El rubio que estaba de espaldas se volteo para y encontrar a un George sonriente, cosa nada común en él

\- ¿Como puedes puede reír te de mi? ¿como rayos crees que estoy? Albert comenzó a vestirse se sentía asfixiado, no podía estar por más tiempo en esa casa, necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello

\- No entiendo ese mal humor, hoy es un día especial ¿no? Alégrate muchacho, no todos los días un hombre anuncia a los cuatro vientos que se casa para toda la vida " con la mujer que ama", George seguía picando al rubio

\- Ya basta, bien sabes que ese no es el caso, no se como me deje convencer de esto, en qué momento me metí en este lío, necesito saber que ella está bien, aunque esté con otro

\- ¿De donde sacas eso, pregunto el moreno? Extrañado el moreno

\- De los investigadores George, meses atrás entregaron su informe , ella regreso con él, solo quiero que sea feliz, necesito saber que ella está bien y feliz para poder continuar

\- Dios santo todo esto es una locura muchacho, el hombre respiró asimilado lo que escuchaba

\- Solo deseo que ella sea feliz, es lo que siempre he querido, por un momento soñé que sería conmigo, pero ya ves no fue así, el rubio estaba triste y desolado

\- William, muchacho deberías salir a caminar un poco serenarte y despejar tu mente, piensa en eso que me estás diciendo muchacho ¿tú crees que la señorita Candy sería capaz de eso? ¿realmente sientes que eso es verdad?

\- No lo sé, aún no entiendo por qué se fue, fui imprudente al contarle lo que mi tía me dijo, pero eso no justifica que se fuera de esa manera, no logro entender por qué se fue así

\- Muchacho, me duele mucho verte así y más que pienses esas cosas de la señorita Candy que siempre confió en ti, que te cuido y se arriesgo por ti cuando nadie más lo hizo

\- Ya lo se amigo, por eso me cuesta tanto aceptar todo esto, es una locura y la extraño tanto

\- Entonces ánimo que aún no es tarde, ve a caminar por el lago, respirar y toma una decisión

\- Estaba pensando ir a la cabaña del lago, necesito respirar y tranquilizarse

\- Por cierto te deje unos obsequios desde ayer en la cabaña espero sean de tu agrado y decidas conservarlos, diciendo esto el moreno se retiró dejando solo al joven

El rubio salió de la casa sin que lo vieran, no quería encontrarse con su tía y tener una confrontación cuando estaba tan confundido

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Son Fic Reto 3**

 **DE ALSS 2016  
Canción HAY UNA VOZ**

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

La mañana pasó lenta o eso le pareció al rubio, caminaba con pesar recordando tan cosas vividas, su amor perdido, en su corazón aun escuchaba esa voz que le decía que ella lo amaba, que no la dejara ir

El llanto de un bebé se escuchaba en la distancia, esto le extraño al joven que comenzó a caminar con prisa, cuanto más cerca de donde procedía el llanto más rápido latía su corazón, al llegar a la cabaña quedó en una pieza

Ante sus ojos la está ella, mucho más hermosa se veía mucho más mujer, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho en estos meses lejos de él

\- Mi amor, dijo el rubio en un susurro apagado, ella se levantó de la silla en la que estaba de un salto al escucharlo

\- Albert ... fue lo único que ella pudo decir, el fuerte llanto de un bebé la interrumpió, y corrió dentro de la cabaña

\- Ya mi princesa no llores mamá esta contigo, Candy tomó el pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos y lo arrullaba - ya no llores mi cielo que lo vas a despertar, Albert sintió que la furia lo invadía y sin pensarlo camino rumbo a la única habitación que había en aquel lugar, quien quiera que fuera ya era hombre muerto

De una patada abrió la puerta haciendo un ruido terrible, y enseguida un llanto estruendo se escucho, Albert se paralizó

\- ¿Albert estás loco? Enseguida el bulto rosa hizo coro con el otro bulto azul, la rubia sin pensar ni avisar puso a su bebé en brazos de Albert, que aún no salía de su asombro

Al ver a la niña se encontró con un par de inmensos ojos azules llenos de lágrima, la pequeña apenas tenía una pelusita por cabello, sobre su naricita tenía muchas pequitas, sin creerlo veía a la niña y luego a su pequeña, luego bajó la vista a pequeño que ella arrullaba

\- Ya mi príncipe no llores, mamá ya está aquí, nada pasara mi cielo, al sentir la mirada del rubio ella se acercó y le dejo ver a su niño muy parecido a la pequeña solo que no tenía ni una sola peca, sus ojos eran verdes de un tono aún más profundos que los de su pequeña

\- ¿Candy qué es esto? La expresión de la cara de aquel hombre era de rabia y desconcierto

\- Primero primero debemos dormir a los niños Albert  
¿porque tenias que tirar la puerta de esa manera?

\- Pues yo ... Porque tu... Candy no trates de confundirme ¿que es todo eso?

\- William Albert Andrew más te vale dormir a esa bebé si no quieres que te deje solo con tus hijo, para ver como ha es con los dos, él solo parpadeo viendo a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos y luego al que ella cargaba

Se sintió mareado, asustado y confundido, su corazón latía rápidamente por lo que busco con la vista un lugar para sentarse

\- Candy toma a la niña por favor no me siento bien, el hombre palidecía y respiraba con dificultad, la rubia corrió hasta la Carriola y acostado al bebé y regreso por su niña

\- Albert, Albert... La voz de su pequeña cada vez se escuchaba más y más distante hasta dejo de escucharla

Un fuerte aroma lo hizo despertar, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente estaba desorientado, no recordaba en donde estaba ni qué había sucedido, esos ojos verdes que por meses lo habían atormentado estaban allí tan cerca

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Le preguntaba preocupada pero él solo veía un par de labios moverse, eran como imanes para los suyos y sin pensarlo simplemente la beso, añoraba el sabor de su besos, ella le respondió con la misma pasión, ambos se separaron sin aliento sin poder dejar de verse

\- Te extrañe princesa, dijo él sobre sus labios

\- Yo te extrañe mucho más mi príncipe, perdoname por favor, contestó ella llorando

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Como no me avisaste? ¿En donde estabas? ¿ Con quién te fuiste? eran tantas las preguntas que necesita hacerle que no paraba de hablar

La rubia lo beso nuevamente para que dejara de hablar, él sólo se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, lentamente se separaron

\- Yo no podía permitir que fueras a dar a la cárcel Albert, decía ella entre sollozos, tu y Archie son mi familia, eran todo lo que tenía, no podía ser egoísta

¿En la cárcel? ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso Candy?

\- Tu tía, fue su corta respuesta, el rubio se levantó de un salto

\- ¿Mi tía? Debiste decírmelo, los ojos de la rubio están destellando de la rabia, ella negaba con la cabeza

\- Sabía que te ibas a negar, Albert te conozco y no ibas a querer cumplir con ese compromiso, y tenía razón mírate en unas horas anuncias tu próximo matrimonio

\- Ahora ese no es el punto Candy ¿ en donde estabas y con quién? Te busqué como un loco, casi muero de la angustia

\- Lo sé, te vida cuando fuiste al hogar Albert, estaba en donde nos vimos la primera vez y me escondí, desde que salí del estamento me fui con mismo madres

\- ¿Por qué te esconderte de mi? Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella contestó

\- Por la misma razón que me fui Albert, tú no podías verme así, embarazada con tus hijos creciendo dentro de mí, el llanto ahogaba sus palabras

\- Contesta una última cosas Candy ¿Aún me amas? Ella levantó la vista hacia él, con toda mi alma Albert, eso fue suficiente para él se acercara a ella y la tomara en sus brazos

\- Nunca, escucha bien Candy, nunca podrás deshacerte de mi en tu vida, estás en deuda conmigo, tenía derecho a estar contigo cuando mis hijos crecían dentro de ti

\- Perdoname Albert, el solo la abrazó con fuerza

\- Día con día sentir morir preocupado por ti, estaba enloqueciendo pequeña, no me hagas pasar por un tormento así nuevamente ¿Candy ya los niños están registrados?

\- No, contestó en un suspiro

\- Debemos ir por George para que traiga un juez

\- George te dejo unos paquetes desde ayer, dijo señalando hacia un rincón de la habitación, al aproximarse pudo ver un sobre, al abrirlo consiguió una pequeña nota

William

Región eso con el Juez Adams a las 2 pm, encontraras ropa adecuada para que los cuatro asistan a la fiesta, felicidad hijo

El rubio sonreía feliz mientras leía, tomó las cajas y las llevó hasta la cama, en la primera había dos pequeños trajes, uno rosa y otro azul para los niños, en otra un vestido rosa que combinaba con el de la pequeña y otra con un traje que hacía juego con el del pequeño, una expresión triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de ese hombre

\- Princesa después que el juez venga, quiero que nos trasladamos a la mansión, solo serán unas horas

\- ¿Albert tu tía?

\- Mi tía nada, ella te engaño Candy no existía ningún compromiso, forzó todo esto para obligarme a casar con Eliza

\- ¿Con Eliza? La cara de Candy era de horror - ¿Te ibas a casar con Eliza Albert?

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Song Fic Reto 3 DE ALSS 2016  
Canción HAY UNA VOZ**

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

\- No me importaba nada Candy, ella me hizo creer que te habías ido a New York, que me dejabas por irte con él, esto el dolor que nos hizo pasar no será en vano

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Albert? Preguntaba un poco asustada la rubia

\- Luchar por mi felicidad, por mi familia, por ti , diciendo esto la levantó en el aire y le dio vueltas -Te amo tanto pequeña, las risas de ambos despertó nuevamente a los bebés que comenzaron a llorar

\- ¿Albert ve lo que hiciste? Ella tomó en brazos al niño y se lo entregó -William Albert conoce a tu papi , el pequeño dejó de llorar, luego Rosse Alexandra te presento a tu papi, Albert veía a sus pequeños y lloraba

\- Mi amor me gustaría que esta princesa lleve tu nombre, Candy Alexandra

\- Albert pero quería que llevará el nombre de tu hermana

\- Ya tenemos oportunidad con nuestra próxima bebé, la rubia abrió mucho los ojos, como cosa increíble ambos bebés estaban en silencio viendo a su padre, en ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y la rubia fue abrir, Albert venía detrás de ella con ambos niños en brazos, era George con el Juez

Antes de las tres de la tarde ya los niños estaban registrados y ellos casados, dio instrucciones a su amigo, de buscar a Dorothy y que les esperara en la entrada trasera de la mansión, a las cinco de la tarde ya los bebés y Candy estaban instalados en la habitación del patriarca

A las nueve de la noche la mansión de verano de los Andrew estaba llena de invitados, Eliza se pavoneaba por todas partes como la dueña y señora del lugar, su madre veía a todos con altivez y prepotencia y Elroy sonreía feliz porque había logrado sacar definitivamente a la huérfana de su camino

Desde lo alto de la escalera un empleado anunciaba la llegada de Sir. William Andrew, todos los invitaron volvieron sus miradas a donde se había escuchado aquella voz, segundos después apareció la figura imponente de Albert en lo alto de la escalera, con una bebé vestida de rosa, él la sostenía en un brazo y el otro extendió hasta que una mujer se acercó y él la tomo de la cintura, ella traía en brazos a un bebé vestido de azul que hacía juego con el traje de el elegante caballero

Las murmuraciones no tardaron en escucharse, Las tres mujeres que hasta hace pocos minutos se paseaban por la mansión se apresuraron a ver qué sucedía, se quedaron asombradas de ver que los rubios bajaban juntos, cada uno con un niño en brazos, Eliza presa de la ira comenzó a gritar

\- Mugrosa huérfana del demonio, largate de mi casa, quiero que alejes tus manos de mi prometido, todos se quedaron viéndola, Elroy trato de contenerla y la madre la animaba a que continuara

\- Disculpa Eliza, tres detalles uno yo no estoy tocando a Albert o si a Albert mi hijo, dos esta no es tú casa y tres él no es tú prometido "es mi esposo" Albert sonriente beso su cabello

\- Damas caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos este día tan especial para mí familia, me es grato presentarles a mi esposa Candy Andrew y mis Hijos William Albert y Candice Alexandra Andrew, disfruten de la fiesta y gracias por compartir nuestra felicidad

Elroy los veía con odio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Patriarca, que con cautela le hizo seña a su mano derecha para que se aproximó y le entregó a la niña, enseguida se acercó a su tía y le dijo

\- Le sugiero que se retire junto con Sara y Eliza ahorreme la pena de correrlas

\- Esta es mi casa, ni tu ni nadie me sacará de ella, na anciana confronto a su sobrino

\- Se equivoca esta es mi casa y las quiero fuera de ella a las tres, mejor retirense por las buenas o... Ya no dijo más porque Eliza le cruzó la cara con una sonora cachetada, él solo esbozo una sonrisa, para luego tomarla del brazo hasta la salida

\- No las quieren en ninguna de mis propiedades, a la brevedad posible toda relación de negocio será finiquitada

\- William no puedes hacerme esto, eres un grosero es tu obligación cuidar de mí, gritaba Elroy desencajada

\- Está usted equivocada esa obligación es de su familia no de los Andrew, con su permiso me retiro que tengan una buena noche

El rubio entró a su mansión dejando a las tres arpías fuera de su casa y de sus vidas, al regresar al salón Archie estaba como loco con los niños y feliz con la noticia de estaban casados

\- Tío felicidades, mis primos son hermosos, estoy tan feliz por ti, Candy sonreía, Albert igual

\- Tranquilo Archie, pronto podrás compartir mucho tiempo con los niños por ahora necesito que por favor te hagas cargo de la recepción, nos vamos de luna de miel

\- Claro que sí tío, estoy feliz por ustedes ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van?

\- No mucho tiempo, quiero ir a Escocia a registrar a los niños allá, de todas maneras tenía que ir a cerrar unos negocios, George se quedará a cargo

\- Ve tranquilo tío, los dos se abrazaron como gesto de despedida, luego Archie se despidió de su prima

Pasado catorce meses y la familia Andrew desembarcaba en New York, al llegar a su casa les recibían Archie y George después de instalarse bajaron a la estancia con los niños, mayor sorpresa se llevaron George y Archie cuando ponen de pie a la pequeña Candy y está prácticamente larga a correr como un torbellino por toda la sala el pequeño permanecía de pie agarrado del pantalón de su padre

\- ¿Archie querías compartir con tus primos no? Pues esta es tu oportunidad ¡ayudame! Ya Archie estaba corriendo detrás de ese pequeño torbellino rubio de cabello ensortijado, el pequeño Al se unió al juego al ver a su hermana reír con aquel hombre desconocido

\- ¿George qué novedades me tienes? Interrogó el rubio sin quitar los ojos de encima del par de revoltosos que tenía por hijos

\- Las en empresas todo está bien, mejor imposible, en cuanto a los demás pues Sara y Eliza se encuentran en prisión

\- ¿Que? Gritaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo

\- Resulta que estafaron a Elroy, cuando se dio cuenta las mandó derechito a prisión

\- Pobrecita tú tía Elroy, dijo la rubia aquello sonó tan lastimero, que Albert se soltó a reír tanto que las lágrimas le recorrían de sus ojos

\- Albert no deberías reírte, dijo George viéndolo con severidad - A la señora Elroy le dio un infarto fulminante y murió hace dos meses

Los rubios se vinieron asombrados, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, parecía increíble lo que escuchaban de la boca de George

\- Debieron avisarnos, dijo Candy seriamente

\- No tenía caso, Candy de todas maneras no iban a llegar ¿para que arruinarles la luna de miel?

\- Nosotros que traemos una maravillosa noticia, por eso regresamos

En eso Al llegó corriendo hasta su madre y Albert lo tomó antes de que se lanzara sobre ella

\- Señor Al, no debe brincar sobre mamá - Archie, George estamos embarazados, dentro de poco menos de seis meses un nuevo bebé llegará a la familia, Archie estaba feliz y levantó en aire a su prima gatita que hermoso, pronto tendremos la casa llenas de pequeños pecosos corriendo por todas partes

Los meses pasaron y por fin llegó el día del parto, para sorpresa de todos fueron dos niños hermosos de ojos azules, a quienes llamaron William Alistear y William Anthony Andrew, a partir del nacimiento de los gemelos Albert comenzó a delegar responsabilidad es en algunos empleados de confianza para pasar más tiempo en familia ya que tenían casi tres años tratando de quedar nuevamente embarazados

 **FIN  
**


End file.
